Aircraft components may be exposed to oils, ultraviolet radiation, and/or ozone. In some cases, aircraft components may degrade, change a performance characteristic, and/or prematurely fail as a result of exposure to oils, ultraviolet radiation, and/or ozone. Some aircraft, such as, but not limited to, helicopters, comprise elastomeric components (e.g., shear bearings, dampers, seals, and/or boots) that may be degraded in response to exposure to oils, ultraviolet radiation, and/or ozone. Some aircraft components may comprise a relatively thick and/or inflexible external coating configured to protect the components from oils, ultraviolet radiation, and/or ozone. However, the external coating may require application of a primer coating prior to application of the coating, the external coating thickness may lead to breakage when flexed, and/or the external coating may obscure signs of component wear or damage that would otherwise be noticeable by visual inspection. In some other aircraft components comprising elastomeric components, oleophobic, ultraviolet radiation resistant, and/or ozone resistant elements may be intermingled, dispersed, mixed, impregnated within, and/or otherwise integrated into the elastomeric component near an outer surface of the elastomeric component. In some cases, the above-described integration of oleophobic, ultraviolet radiation resistant, and/or ozone resistant elements may undesirably affect a performance and/or service life of the elastomeric components into which they are integrated.